In traditional satellite systems, the beam produced by the satellite is shared by multiple users who are allocated a separate bandwidth within the beam. This allocation has been accomplished on a frequency division multiple access (“FDMA”) basis or by the satellite transponder. However, these allocation methods are generally static. Thus, any bandwidth not used by a user is wasted. This issue arises in both single and multibeam satellite systems.